Persona
by A Lifetime of Memories
Summary: Sakura tidak pernah percaya akan namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama. akan tetapi itu semua berubah saat ia bertemu dengan Sasori. Sasori, pasien penderita Dissociative Identity Disorder. pasien rumah sakit jiwa, pasiennya. for ALM II (season)


**Persona**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**OOC, AU, full of Flashback, Rated M**

_**For A Lifetime of Memories. Themes: Season**_

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat, ia melirik ke arah jam tangan yang ada di pergelangan tangannya. Tersisa 10 menit lagi sebelum waktu perjanjiannya dengan pria itu berlangsung di tempat yang telah mereka sepakati. Mau tak mau ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Ia tak ingin datang terlambat mengingat lokasi _café_ tempat mereka bertemu masih jauh dan membutukan waktu 15 menit untuk sampai.

"_Kuso_!" Umpatnya pelan, saat lampu penyebrangan berwarna merah. Mau tak mau ia harus menunggu beberapa saat untuk menyebrang. Sakura berharap bahwa sang pria belum datang ke _café_ yang menjadi tempat pertemuan mereka, mengingat sang pria merupakan tipe orang yang selalu datang lebih awal. Untuk membuang waktunya ia melihat-lihat ke arah sekeliling. Pohon-pohon Sakura yang berada di pinggir jalan telah menunjukkan kuncupnya, musim semi telah tiba. Ia jadi teringat kejadian dua tahun lalu.

_**Musim Semi, 21 Maret 2011**_

_ Sakura mengikuti langkah Dr. Tsunade , dokter senior di rumah sakit jiwa tempatnya mengambil profesi. Ia sedikit kesulitan mengikuti langkah panjang sang dokter yang terkenal akan wajah cantiknya yang awet muda itu._

_ "Percepat langkahmu Sakura, dia bukan orang yang suka menunggu," ujar Tsunade saat menyadari bahwa Sakura tertinggal beberapa langkah di belakangnya._

_ "_Hai_!" Ujar Sakura sambil mempercepat langkahnya._

_ Langkah mereka terhenti di sebuah ruangan. Sakura mendongak ke arah atas pintu, dan menemukan sebuah papan yang bertuliskan "klinik"_

**Kriiiittt**

_ Dengan ragu Sakura memasuki ruangan bernuansa putih itu, saat itu ia mendapati bahwa ada sesorang yang sedang duduk di bangku khusus bagi dokter klinik. Nampak ia sedang membaca sebuah buku tebal yang Sakura tak tahu judulnya apa. Bahasa prancis._

Ah, dokter itu menguasai bahasa prancis rupanya…

_ "Kau terlambat satu menit," ujar pria berambut merah itu sambil membalik halaman buku yang sedang dibacanya, buku yang menghalangi Sakura untuk melihat wajah sang dokter prancis itu._

_ "Aku membawa dokter baru. Sakura..." Sakura mengerti isyarat yang diberikan oleh Tsunade. Setelah merapihkan seragamnya ia memperkenalkan diri pada dokter klinik itu._

_ "_Yoroshiku_, namaku Haruno Sakura!" Mendengar salam perkenalan Sakura, dokter itu menurunkan buku yang sedang ia baca. Sakura terpana saat melihat wajah sang dokter._

_ "Sasori," ujar pria itu sambil tersenyum. Sakura tak pernah setuju dengan istilah cinta pada pandangan pertama. Akan tetapi saat melihat pria berambut merah itu, senyuman lembutnya, serta wajah polosnya, ia tahu. Ia jatuh cinta, pada pandangan pertama. Dan saat itu ucapan Tsunade seolah-olah seperti menamparnya dengan keras._

_ "Dia pasienmu Sakura."_

_ Pria itu, adalah pasiennya. Sasori adalah seorang pasien rumah sakit jiwa. Dan dia jatuh cinta padanya._

Sakura tersentak saat bahunya terdorong dengan keras, perlu beberapa saat baginya untuk menyadari bahwa lampu penyebrangan telah berubah warna menjadi hijau. Tak heran beberapa para pejalan kaki menyenggolnya. Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya, mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya. Setelah beberapa tarikan nafas ia akhirnya kembali melangkahkan kakinya, mengikuti alur para pejalan kaki yang juga turut menyebrang bersama dengannya.

_**Musim Semi, 3 April 2011**_

_ Tsunade menjelaskan pada Sakura bahwa Sasori adalah seorang pasien penderita _Dissociative Identity Disorder_, atau lebih dikenal dengan istilah penyakit kepribadian ganda. Suatu saat ia bisa bertingkah lembut dan menawan hati, dan dalam waktu cepat ia bisa mengamuk dan menyakiti orang-orang disekitarnya. Bahkan dirinya sendiri. _

_ "Lepaskan tangan kotormu itu dariku, jalang!" Ujar Sasori menyentakkan tangan Sakura yang menyentuh lengannya._

_ "Lenganmu terluka, aku harus mengobatinya," ujar Sakura, tetap bersikeras untuk mengobati lengan Sasori yang terluka._

_ "Aku tak butuh bantuanmu!" hardik Sasori keras, menjauh dari Sakura yang masih berusaha untuk membalut luka di tangannya. Sakura memandang Sasori dengan khawatir, ia bisa melihat darah yang mengalir dari luka sayatan di tangannya masih mengalir dengan deras._

_ "Hentikan... Hentikan tatapanmu itu, jalang…" desis Sasori pelan, namun masih cukup terdengar oleh Sakura. Sakura mencoba mendekati Sasori, satu langkah ia mendekati pria itu, dua langkah Sasori mengambil langkah mundur. Hal itu masih terus berlangsung sampai akhirnya tubuh Sasori menyentuh dinding kamarnya._

_ "Sasori, kumohon! biarkan aku−" Sakura bisa melihat wajah panik pria itu saat ia menyebutkan namanya. Ia semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Sasori, berusaha menenangkan sang pria._

_ "Keluar! Keluar!" teriak Sasori frustasi saat jarak antara dia dan gadis itu hanya kurang dari satu langkah. Gerakan tak tentu Sasori mengenai tubuh Sakura, membuat tubuh mungil gadis itu terdorong jatuh._

_ "Urgh…"_

_ "KELUAR!" teriak Sasori sambil melempar semua barang yang ada di meja miliknya ke sembarang arah. Sakura melihat wajah Sasori dengan wajah pedih, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar Sasori dan membiarkan pria itu sendiri agar jauh lebih tenang._

_ Sakura memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di taman rumah sakit, suasana musim panas yang terik membuatnya merasa gerah dan melepas jas dokter miliknya. Ia melirik ke arah lengannya yang lebam-lebam, mengingatkannya akan perlakuan keras Sasori padanya. _

_ "Haaaah," Sakura mengela nafas panjang. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti. Awalnya ia mengobrol dengan Sasori dikamarnya, pria itu sedang menceritakan masa lalunya saat kemudian mengamuk dan mulai menyerang dirinya. Mencengkram dan mendorong tubuhnya dan kemudian mengiris lengannya sendiri dengan pecahan kaca dari cermin yang ia pecahkan sebelumnya._

_ "Apa yang harus aku lakukan untukmu Sasori-_kun_?" ujarnya pedih. Satu jam kemudian, setelah dirasanya cukup, ia bangkit dari bangku taman dan melangkah kembali ke arah kamar Sasori setelah sebelumnya menggunakan kembali jasnya. Ia tak ingin lebam-lebam di tubuhnya terlihat oleh pasien lain atau bahkan rekan dokternya yang lain. _

_ "Ah, Sakura-_chan!_ Aku mencari-carimu sejak tadi, kenapa kau menghilang?" sapa Sasori lembut saat Sakura memasuki kamar sang pemuda berambut merah. Sakura bisa melihat senyum lembut terpatri di wajah sang pemuda, entah mengapa hatinya terasa sakit._

_ "Ah, tadi aku dipanggil oleh Dr. Tsunade," ujar Sakura berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan yang sedang dirasakannya._

_"_Sou ka_… Oh ya, apakah kau tahu mengapa tanganku terluka? Aku sudah mencoba membalutnya, tapi kau tahu kan aku tidak pintar membalut, tidak sepertimu," ujar Sasori sambil menunjukkan lengannya yang terbalut oleh perban secara berantakan. Sakura tersenyum melihatnya._

_ "Sini, aku akan membalutnya."_

Sakura memijit-mijit kakinya yang terasa sakit, ia baru saja terkilir. Sakura menyesali keputusannya yang memilih untuk menggunakan _high heels_ dibandingkan _flat shoes_ seperti biasanya. Ia hanya ingin tampil beda saat bertemu dengan pria itu, dan tidak berpikir bahwa ia harus berjalan selama 20 menit untuk sampai ke tempat perjanjian mereka. Bagi gadis yang selalu berpenampilan _casual_ dan tidak pernah menggunakan _high heels_ sebelumnya, itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri.

"Aku memang bodoh…" rutuknya pelan.

_**Musim Dingin 12 Desember 2011**_

_Sudah 9 bulan Sakura menjadi dokter yang bertanggung jawab atas kondisi Sasori. Itu berarti ia sudah menghabiskan waktu 9 bulan pula untuk melakukan sesi bersama dengan pemuda itu. Setiap pukul 8 pagi gadis merah muda itu berjalan dengan riang, menyapa para pasien serta dokter lainnya, dan mendatangi kamar Sasori. Seperti saat ini. Sesi antara dirinya dan Sasori biasanya hanya diisi dengan celotehan Sakura mengenai teman-temannya, dan Sasori yang akan menceritakan apapun padanya._

_ "Yah, Ibuku memang menyebalkan! Ia masih sering ikut campur pada permasalahanku, tak sadar jika kini anak gadisnya sudah amat teramat dewasa," ujar Sakura setelah menceritakan kisah antara dia dan ibunya, Mebuki. "Nah Sasori-_kun_, seperti biasanya, sekarang giliranmu. Bagaimana dengan orang tuamu?"_

_ "Orang… tua…" gumam Sasori pelan._

_ "Hm, kau bisa bercerita apapun padaku mengenai orang tuamu. Terserah apakah itu ayahmu atau ibumu," ujar Sakura sambil menunjukkan senyum manisnya. Akan tetapi senyum manis itu langsung pudar saat dilihatnya tubuh Sasori bergetar, gigi pria itu bahkan bergemelutuk. Sakura tak sempat menghindar saat tiba-tiba saja Sasori membanting sebuah meja ke arahnya._

**BRUAKKKK!**

_ "Urgh…" erang Sakura kesakitan. Meja itu mengenai kepalanya._

_ "Sakura… kau… maaf…maaf…" ujar Sasori saat tersadar apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Sakura._

_ "_Daijobu_, aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf. Bagaimana kalau kau bercerita tentang hal lain?" ujar Sakura sambil bangkit berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Sasori, bermaksud untuk menenangkan pria itu._

_ "Da... dahimu berdarah!"ujar Sasori, wajahnya bertambah pucat saat melihat darah yang mengalir di dahi Sakura._

_ "Ah!" ujar Sakura setelah memegang keningnya yang terasa sakit. Ia bisa melihat darah mengalir di jarinya._

_ "Aku menyakitimu…"_

_ "Tidak apa-apa Sasori-_kun_. Kau kan tahu aku dokter? Aku bisa mengobatiku luka ini dengan mudah," ujar Sakura, berusaha menenangkan Sasori yang terlihat semakin pucat dan panik._

_ "Dahimu berdarah Sakura!" ujar Sasori frustasi, melihat ketakutan ke arah dahi Sakura yang mengeluarkan darah akibat tindakannya._

_ "Sasori-_kun_… _daijobu_…"_

_ "Luka-luka ditubuhmu yang sering kulihat, apa itu… juga karena aku?" tanya Sasori dengan raut wajah ketakutan._

_ "… Iya… tapi itu tidak apa-apa! A−"_

_ "_Kami-sama_! aku melukaimu… aku menyakitimu…" potong Sasori sambil menatap Sakura tidak percaya. Sakura tertegun saat melihat sosok itu kini terlihat sangat rapuh, seolah-olah akan hancur. Pria itu kini tengah menggumamkan kata-kata yang ia tidak bisa dengar seutuhnya. Andai saja ia bisa mengulang waktu, maka ia lebih memilih untuk berbohong dan tak mengatakan apa yang baru saja ia katakan._

_**Musim Dingin, 13 Desember 2011**_

_ "Apa kau bodoh? Ah atau jangan-jangan kau tuli? sudah kubilang namaku Yuki. Hentikan memanggilku dengan nama itu," ujar Sasori. Sakura mengerjapkan matanya. Seperti biasanya pukul 8 pagi adalah waktu bagi dokter muda ini untuk mengunjungi Sasori. Saat ia memasuki kamar Sasori, ia terhenyak saat mendapati sang pria yang biasanya masih tertidur, kini sudah terbangun dan tengah membaca sebuah buku yang Sakura yakini merupakan buku bahasa Jerman− Sakura sempat melihat judul buku itu. Saat ia menanyakan sejak kapan Sasori menguasai bahasa Jerman, pria itu mengacuhkannya dan berkata bahwa ia bukan Sasori. Ia Yuki._

_ "Kau Sasori," ujar Sakura yakin. Sakura tahu Sasori adalah seorang penderita DID, akan tetapi pemuda itu biasanya hanya menunjukkan gejala _amnesia_ dan _depersonalization_. Ia tidak pernah mengakui dirinya sebagai pribadi yang lain._

_ "Kau tuli heh?" ujar pria itu dengan dingin. Ia memandang Sakura dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kakinya, dan kemudian mendengus dan kembali menekuni buku yang sedang ia baca._

Apa-apaan itu? Dia mendengus setelah mengamatiku?

_ "Baiklah Sa- maksudku Yuki-_san_. Apa kau tahu Sasori ada dimana?"_

_ "Dia tidur," jawab sang pria tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari bukunya. "Dia tak akan muncul hari ini, jadi lebih baik kau melewati sesi hari ini dengannya."_

_ "… boleh kah aku berbicara dengannya?"_

_ "Dia tidur idiot. Rupanya kau benar-benar bodoh huh? Aku heran Tsunade mau memperkerjakan dokter yang idiot sepertimu," ujar Sasori sambil menatap malas ke arah Sakura yang kini menatapnya tajam._

_ "Baik jika itu maumu! Tapi seperti yang kau tahu, sebagai dokter yang bertanggung jawab atas Sasori, aku tetap harus melakukan sesi dengannya. Dan berhubung dia sedang "tidur" maka kau yang akan melakukannya denganku," ujar Sakura sambil mendudukkan dirinya tepat dihadapan Yuki, identitas lain dari Sasori._

_ "….."_

_ "Mengapa kau ada disini?"_

_ "….."_

_ "Berapa usiamu?"_

_ "…"_

_ "Demi tuhan! Setidaknya kau bisa menjawab pertanyaanku!" ujar Sakura frustasi saat tak mendapatkan respon yang berarti dari Sasori. Pemuda itu hanya terus menerus membaca buku tebal yang ada di depan wajahnya._

_ "Kau−"_

_ "Sasori menyukaimu tahu…" ujar pria itu tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari buku tebal yang telah usang dan berwarna kuning karena dimakan usia._

_ "Apa maksudmu?"_

_ "Dia mencintaimu. Oleh sebab itu ia tidak mau muncul di hadapanmu, dia takut akan menyakitimu lagi dan membuatmu terluka," ujar pria itu tanpa mau memandang ke arah Sakura. Sakura menahan nafasnya saat mendengar perkataan pria itu. Sasori mencintainya, dan yang rumit dari itu semua adalah ia juga mencintai pria itu, mencintai pasien pengidap DID yang juga mencintainya._

Sakura memutuskan untuk melepaskan sepatu _high heels_ miliknya dan berjalan dengan kaki telanjang. Ia tak mengacukan tatapan heran dari para pejalan kaki lainnya.

"_Kaa-san_, kenapa _nee-san_ itu berjalan tanpa menggunakan sepatu?" Sakura mendengar seorang gadis kecil bertanya kepada ibunya tentang kondisinya.

"Ssst… jangan keras-keras!" tegur ibu anak kecil itu sambil melirik takut-takut ke arah Sakura. Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya mendengar percakapan antara ibu dan anak itu.

"Dia gila ya _kaa-san_?" Tubuh Sakura membeku saat mendengar ucapan polos dari anak kecil itu.

"Cih!" Nampaknya Sakura harus membeli sandal agar tidak dianggap gila oleh orang-orang disekitarnya.

_**Musim Dingin, 28 Desember 2011**_

_"Hei perawat, menurutmu aku gila?" pertanyaan dari Yuki, sosok lain Sasori membuatnya terkejut. Sudah satu minggu ini tubuh Sasori dikendalikan oleh Yuki, pemuda tanggung yang mengaku berusia 17 tahun. Pemuda dengan kepribadian temperamental, yang untungnya akhir-akhir ini sedikit lebih tenang. Ah, dan pemuda itu suka sekali membaca buku dalam bahasa Jerman. Tidak seperti Sasori yang memilih untuk membaca buku apa saja._

_ "Hish! Sudah kukatakan padamu, aku ini dokter! bukan perawat Yuki-_kun_!"ujar Sakura sambil melotot ke arah Yuki yang seperti biasanya lebih memilih untuk membaca buku saat sesi mereka telah berlangsung._

_ "Kau tidak pantas menjadi dokter," cibir Yuki ambil memandang remeh ke arah Sakura yang kini sedang berkacak pinggang, tak terima atas julukannya pada gadis itu._

_ "Terserah kau lah! Kau memang menyebalkan!" ujar Sakura setelah sadar bahwa protesannya tidak akan diindahkan oleh pemuda yang ada di depannya. "Haaah… aku merindukan Sasori-_kun_," gumamnya lirih, tak sadar bahwa pemuda di depannya mendengar gumaman super pelannya itu._

_ "Merindukan Sasori hum? kau mencintai pria gila sepertinya?"_

_ "Dia tidak gila!" tukas Sakura cepat. Ia bisa melihat pemuda yang ada di depannya kini meletakkan buku yang dibacanya di atas meja._

_ "Dia memiliki kepribadian ganda, idiot! Dia gila," ujar pemuda itu, Sakura sedikit bergidik saat pemuda itu memandang tajam langsung ke matanya._

_ "Kalau begitu menghilanglah dari dirinya!" ujar Sakura tegas. "Menghilanglah darinya, dan biarkan ia yang menghadapi semuanya."_

_ "Hmph, jika segampang itu maka aku tak perlu masuk rumah sakit jiwa seperti ini. Kau memang idiot." ujar pemuda itu sambil kembali meneruskan kegiatan membacanya. _

_ "Haaaah…" Sakura menghela nafas panjang, pasrah akan tingkah pemuda didepannya._

_ "Hei perawat."_

_ "Hm?_

_ "Apa kau masih perawan?"_

_ "Tentu saj−_Damnit_!" Maki Sakura saat baru sadar akan pertanyaan Yuki. "Apa-apaan itu?" tanyanya emosi._

_ "Ah tidak, aku hanya penasaran saja setelah membaca buku ini," ujar pemuda itu kalem. Sakura memandang emosi pada buku tebal yang sedang dibaca oleh pemuda itu. Meskipun ia tak tahu judul buku itu apa, tapi sepertinya ia tahu isi buku itu seperti apa._

Suatu saat nanti aku akan membakar buku itu!

Sakura lega setelah menemukan sebuah toko kecil yang menjual sandal. Ia tak peduli jika kini sandal yang ia pakai memiliki motif _Micky Mouse_, tokoh kartun _Walt Disney_ yang paling ia benci. Yah setidaknya kakinya kini terlindungi karena telah memakai alas kaki yang− walau Sakura enggan mengakuinya− nyaman di kakinya. Ah, dan tentu saja ia tidak akan dianggap gila lagi oleh orang-orang disekelilingnya.

_**Musim semi, 3 Mei 2012**_

_ Kini sudah lebih dari lima bulan sosok Yuki yang muncul. Tak sekalipun sosok Sasori muncul dan mengambil alih semuanya. Sakura bingung mengadapi hal ini, ia tidak bisa melakukan sesi jika Sasori tidak mau muncul, dan lagi tingkah Yuki yang hanya menggoda dan bersikap pesimis sama sekali tidak membantunya._

_ "Apa?" tanya Yuki saat Sakura menatapnya dengan tajam. Pemuda itu risih setelah sang gadis kini menatapnya dalam waktu yang tak singkat. Dua jam._

_ "Tidak… hanya saja, aku kira akhir-ahir ini kau tampak jauh lebih ramah, kau tidak pernah berbicara kasar padaku, walaupun kau juga tidak pernah bersikap kooperatif pada seksi yang kita jalani," ujar Sakura._

_ "Sesimu dengan Sasori." Dahi Sakura berkerut tak mengerti atas ucapan yang dilontarkan sang pemuda._

_ "Itu sesimu dengan Sasori. Bukan denganku," ujar pemuda itu dan kembali berkutat pada bukunya._

_ "… Hei Yuki…" panggil Sakura._

_ "Hm?"_

_ "Apakah… apakah hanya ada Sasori dan kau?"_

_ "Aku sedikit ramah padamu. Bukan berarti dengan itu kau bisa mengorek informasi padaku," ujar pemuda itu dingin. Sakura bisa merasakan aura pemuda itu mulai berubah, tak seperti sebelumnya._

_ "Ak−"_

_ "Keluarlah. Sebelum aku melempar buku ini ke wajahmu," ujar Yuki sambil menatap Sakura tajam. Sakura menghela nafas panjang._

_ "Baiklah, aku rasa sesi kita hari ini cukup. Aku akan kembali lagi besok. _Jyaa ne_ Yuki-_kun_," ujar Sakura sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamar sang pemuda._

_ "Aku heran kenapa dia bisa jatuh cinta pada gadis sepertinya. Perawan... cih," ujar Yuki setelah sakura sudah tak berada lagi dikamarnya._

_Sakura berjalan keluar dengan lesu, sudah hampir satu tahun ia menangani kasus Sasori, akan tetapi bukannya mengalami kemajuan, Sasori kini justru nampak semakin parah. Bahkan sosoknya pun tak mau muncul._

_ "Kau sakit? wajahmu pucat," tanya seseorang sambil menepuk pelan pundak gadis yang tengah melamun itu. Tubuh Sakura tersentak kaget._

_ "Ah! Dr. Tsunade! Tidak… hanya saja aku merasa gagal atas kasus yang dialami Sasori," ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum lemah._

_ "Apa maksudmu? Kondisi Sasori semakin membaik. Aku justru ingin memujimu atas kasus Sasori," ujar Tsunade sambil mengerutkan dahinya, tak mengerti atas ucapan Sakura._

_ "Tapi Dr. Tsunade, Sasori kini tidak pernah muncul! Yang menggantikannya hanya Yuki−" perkataan Sakura terhenti saat melihat wajah bingung Tsunade. "Sasori… dia masih sering muncul, iya kan?" tanya Sakura._

_ "Tentu! Apa mak− Sakura!" panggilan Tsunade tak diacuhkan oleh Sakura. Gadis itu kini tengah berlari menuju kamar Sasori. Ia merasa marah dan dipermainkan._

**BRAKKK!**

_ "Kau! Kau pria brengsek!" Maki Sakura sambil membuang buku yang sedang dibaca oleh Yuki._

_ "Apa−"_

_ "Katakan saja padaku jika kau tidak ingin berada di bawah tanggung jawabku lagi! Seenaknya saja kau tidak mau muncul dihadapanku sedangkan di hadapan orang lain kau muncul!" ujar Sakura sambil memukul-mukul tubuh Sasori dengan emosi. Ia tidak mempedulikan air mata yang kini mulai mengalir di pipinya. Ia merasa hatinya sesak, sakit. Ia merasa dikhianati._

_ "Sakura−"_

_ "Hiks… aku membencimu! Mulai saat ini aku tidak akan muncul di hadapmu jika itu yang kau mau brengsek! Hiks... kau menyebalkan!" ujarnya disela-sela pukulan dan tangisannya._

_ "Sakura-_chan_," tubuh Sakura membeku saat mendengar suara lembut itu. Dengan perlahan ia mengangkat kepalanya, mendapati sepasang mata yang tengah memandang khawatir ke arahnya._

_ "Sa… Sasori-_kun_?"Sasori tersenyum mendengar panggilan dari sang gadis._

_ "Maaf, aku hanya tidak ingin menyaitimu," ujar Sasori lembut, ia menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi Sakura._

_ "_Baka_! Kau justru menyakitiku jika tidak pernah muncul di hadapanku dan justru menghadapkanku pada pemuda mesum itu!" _

_ "Aku tahu, maafkan aku… kumohon, tetaplah menjadi dokterku _ne_?"_

_ "Um… asalkan kau tetap muncul saat didepanku."_

_**Musim Panas, 29 Agustus 2012**_

_ Ini merupakan bulan yang kedua dimana Sasori sudah diperbolehkan untuk keluar dari Rumah Sakit sekedar untuk berjalan-jalan di luar, mencari suasana lain. Setiap akhir minggu Dr. Tsunade mengijinkannya keluar dari rumah sakit di sore hari selama beberapa jam. Pada awalnya Sasori hanya boleh keluar dengan syarat bahwa ia harus ditemani oleh salah satu dokter yang bertugas, akan tetapi setelah melihat perkembangan Sasori, akhirnya pria itu diperbolehkan untuk keluar sendiri. Seperti biasanya, saat mendapatan ijin keluar Sasori menghabiskannya untuk duduk sendirian di taman dekat rumah sakit. Ia sedang melihat mobil-mobil yang berseliweran di jalan saat matanya tiba-tiba melihat sosok berwarna merah muda._

_ "Sakura-_ch_−" perkataannya terpotong saat melihat bahwa Sakura tidak sedang berjalan seorang diri, di sampingnya nampak seorang pemuda tengah mengacak-acak rambutnya mesra. Wajah Sasori mengeras saat melihat pemandangan itu, dengan perlahan ia meninggalkan taman dan berjalan pulang menuju ke rumah sakit._

_ "Sakura? Tumben kau ke rumah sakit sore-sore begini?" tanya Tsunade saat mendapati dokter muda kesayangannya sedang berjalan di koridor rumah sakit._

_ "Ah, Dr. Tsunade. Erm.. tidak, hanya saja aku ingin memberikan buku ini pada Sasori. Aku baru saja pulang dari pameran buku bersama sepupuku. Saat melihat buku ini aku langsung membelinya, aku pikir ini bagus untuk Sasori menghabiskan waktu._

_ "_Sou ka_…" ujar Tsunade saat melihat buku dengan judul dalam bahasa prancis yang sedang Sakura pegang._

_ "Apakah Sasori masih berada di luar dokter?"_

_ "Tidak… ia baru saja kembali. Kau langsung saja ke kamarnya," ujar Dr. Tsunade sambil menunjukkan senyumnya. "Ah, aku ada di kantor jika kau mencariku," ujar Tsunade yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan antusias dari Sakura._

_ "Sasor−" ucapan Sakura terputus saat tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan menariknya dan menghantamkan tubuhnya pada dinding kamar. Perlu waktu beberapa detik bagi Sakura untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi mengingat kamar Sasori yang kini gelap gulita._

_ "Apa−"_

_ "Kau berjalan dengan pria lain…"_

_ "Sasori-_kun_, ada−"_

_ "Kau milikku Sakura, milikku," tubuh Sakura menegang saat merasakan bibir Sasori mencium bibirnya dengan paksa. Keras, dan menuntut. Sakura membuka mulutnya berniat ingin bertanya apa yang sedang terjadi saat kondisi itu justru dimanfaatkan oleh Sasori untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sakura dan mengamuk di dalam mulut sang gadis._

_ "Ngh… Sasori-_kun_," mendengar desahan yang keluar secara tidak sengaja dari bibir sang gadis, membuat Sasori semakin beringas. Ia merobek kaus yang sedang Sakura pakai hingga terlihat pakaian dalam sang gadis yang berwarna merah menyala._

_ "Dia menyentuhmu… menyentuh tubuhmu… menyentuh milikku," ujarnya parau. Tangan Sasori semakin tak terkendali, semua bagian tubuh Sakura tak luput dari belaiannya yang memaksa. _

_ "Ah!" erang Sakura saat Sasori menggigit lehernya dengan keras dan kemudian menjilatnya, meninggalkan bekas berwarna merah yang kontras dengan warna kulit sang gadis._

_ "Sakura, aku lupa mem− _KAMI SAMA_! Apa yang sedang terjadi? SASORI! Lepaskan tanganmu darinya!" pekik Tsunade saat membuka pintu kamar Sasori._

_ "KELUAR!"teriak Sasori, mengusir Tsunade dari kamarnya tanpa melepaskan kungkungannya pada tubuh sang gadis._

_ "Dokter…"panggil Sakura lirih. Mata Tsunade terbelalak saat melihat kondisi Sakura yang mengenaskan._

_ "KISAME! KAKUZU!" teraik wanita yang kini menjabat sebagai kepala rumah sakit itu dengan lantang. Memanggil dua orang perawat bertubuh gempal, yang langsung datang menghampirinya. "SUNTIKKAN SASORI OBAT PENENANG SEKARANG JUGA!"_

_ Tsunade melihat Sakura dengan tatapan prihatin, ia sudah memberikan jubah dokter miliknya untuk menutupi bajunya yang dirobek paksa oleh Sasori. Selama lima tahun Sasori tinggal di rumah sakit ini, tidak pernah sekalipun pemuda itu melakukan tindakan seperti ini._

_ "Sakura, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Tsunade saat melihat Sakura yang sudah mulai tenang._

_ "Aku tidak tahu, aku… aku baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar Sasori saat tiba-tiba saja ia menghempaskanku ke dinding dan melakukannya. Aku... tidak tahu…"_

_ "Haah, baiklah, aku mengerti. Pulanglah, aku akan meminta Konan untuk mengantarmu."_

_ "Arigatou…"_

_**Musim Panas, 31 Agustus 2012**_

_ "Apa ini dokter?" tanya Sakura saat Tsunade memberinya sebuah kartu nama sebuah rumah sakit jiwa._

_ "Apa kau merasa lebih tenang saat ini?" Tanya Tsunade tak mengindahkan pertanyaan yang diberikan olehnya. Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. Tsunade memberinya waktu istirahat selama satu hari untuk menenangkan diri atas kejadian yang menimpanya kemarin. "Baguslah. Mulai besok kau bekerja di rumah sakit Miyazaki," tubuh Sakura membeku saat mendengar perkataan Tsunade._

_ "Dokter… aku benar-benar tidak tahu mengapa−"_

_ "Aku tahu Sakura. Haaah, Sasori mencintaimu− ah melihat wajahmu itu sepertinya kau tahu akan hal itu. Aku mengirimmu ke rumah sakit itu untuk kebaikan Sasori. Kasus pemuda itu semakin membaik beberapa bulan ini, terutama sejak kau yang bertanggung jawab atas kasusnya," ujar Tsunade sambil menatap tajam mata Sakura._

_ "Lalu mengapa−"_

_ "Tapi karenamu pula, hanya karena ia merasa cemburu, sifatnya kembali menjadi agresif. Ia tidak akan sembuh total selama kau ada di sini Sakura."_

_ "…"_

_ "Ini demi kebaikannya. Demi kesembuhan Sasori."_

_ "…. _Wakatta_," ujar Sakura sambil menundukkan wajahya. Tsunade menghela nafasnya, ia tahu bahwa sepertinya dokter muda kesayangannya ini juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan sang pasien. Oleh sebab itu ia semakin yakin akan keputusannya untuk mengirim Sakura ke rumah sakit lain._

_ "Pergilah ke kamar Sasori," ujar Tsunade pelan._

_ "Apakah itu tidak apa-apa?" Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, Tsunade bisa melihat raut wajah khawatir di wajah manisnya._

_ "Dia yang memintamu untuk datang. Dia berjanji untuk tidak menyakitimu lagi, ia bahkan rela tangan dan kakinya diikat demi keamanan, dan lagi dia yang meminta padaku untuk memindahkanmu," ujar Tsunade._

_ "… Aku mengerti, permisi dokter."_

_ "Hei, apa kabar?" sapa Sasori saat Sakura memasuki kamarnya. Hati Sakura terasa diiris-iris saat melihat tangan dan kaki Sasori terikat di sisi ranjang._

_ "Aku tidak apa-apa," ujar Sakura sambil berusaha menampilkan senyum di wajahnya, meskipun itu sulit saat melihat kondisi Sasori saat ini._

_ "Maafkan aku," gumam Sasori lirih. "Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu," Sakura bisa melihat raut wajah sendu yang diperlihatkan oleh pemuda itu padanya._

_ "Uhmm... tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, aku tidak apa-apa."_

_ "….."_

_ "….."_

_ "Ini hari terakhirmu di sini bukan?"tanya Sasori, memecahkan suasana hening yang melingkupi mereka berdua._

_ "Mengapa? Mengapa kau menyuruh Tsunade untuk memindahkanku?"_

_ "…"_

_ "Dia… dia hanya sepupuku. Sungguh!"_

_ "…"_

_ "Aku… mencintaimu…" Sasori tersentak saat mendengar ucapan Sakura. Ia bisa melihat air mata yang menggenangi mata sang gadis. Sasori menutup matanya._

_ "Tidak. kau tidak mencintaiku," ujarnya tanpa membuka matanya._

_ "aku mencintaimu Sasori-kun!" teriak Sakura. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sosok Sasori yang masih terikat di ranjangnya._

_ "Kau hanya merasa kasihan padaku. Wanita sepertimu pantas mendapatkan pria yang normal, bukan seperti aku,"ujar Sasori, ia membuka matanya dan mendapati bahwa kini sang gadis berdiri tepat di samping ranjangnya._

_ "Sasori…"_

_ "Berjanjilah. Berjanjilah kau akan menemukan pria yang baik, yang akan melindungimu dan juga memperlakukanmu dengan lembut,"ujar Sasori sambil tersenyum lembut pada Sakura._

_ "Aku tidak mau. Aku… Aku akan menunggumu hingga kau sembuh," ujar Sakura sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan kencang. Kini nampak air mata mulai berderai di pipinya._

_ "Kau dan aku sama-sama tahu bahwa itu tidak mungkin. Penderita DID tidak bisa sembuh sepenuhnya," ujar Sasori lembut._

_ "AKU TIDAK PEDULI!"_

_ "Sakura-_chan_…"_

_ "Hiks… Aku… aku hanya menginginkanmu… mengapa itu begitu sulit? hiks… hiks…" hati Sasori terasa sangat pedih saat melihat gadis merah muda itu mulai terisak._

_ "Kumohon jangan menangis…"_

_ "Hiks... berjanjilah padaku… berjanjilah bahwa kau akan menyusulku suatu saat nanti. Kau akan sembuh! Iya kan, Sasori-_kun_?"tanya Sakura. Ia menatap wajah Sasori yang kini hanya tersenyum pedih memandangnya._

_ "Aku berjanji… tapi, jika aku tidak muncul… berjanjilah kau akan bahagia dengan orang lain…"_

_ "Uhm… hiks aku tidak mau," Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan._

_ "Kumohon… demi aku," pinta Sasori lirih._

_ "Hiks hiks…"_

_ "Demi aku Sakura-_chan_…"_

_ "Aku mengerti…"_

Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya saat ia menyadari bahwa ia kini sudah sampai di depan _café_ tempat ia membuat janji bertemu dengan pria itu.

_**Klininggg…**_

Suara denting lonceng berbunyi saat ia memasuki _café _itu. Kepala gadis berambut merah muda itu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari sang pemuda yang seharusnya sudah berada di _café_ mengingat ini sudah lewat 10 menit dari waktu mereka bertemu. Senyum di wajah manisnya merekah saat mendapati sosok yang tengah ia cari sedang membaca sebuah buku di sudut ruangan. dengan bergegas ia menuju ke tempat itu dan menyapa sang pemuda yang masih asyik membaca bukunya.

"Hei, maaf aku terlambat! Kau mau memaafkanku bukan?"

**Fin**

**a.n: **Hallo minna, ini merupakan fict yang kubuat sebagai contoh untuk event **A Lifetime of Memories II (ALM II)**. thema yang diambil adalah **season**. Kalian sadar gak kalo tiap musim permasalahn antara Sasori dan Sakura berbeda? musim semi yang mengakrabkan mereka, musim dingin saat Sasori berubah menjadi dingin, dan musim panas saat gairah Sasori membara. hihihihi... *ditendang

Aku sadar sebagai fict contoh rasanya fict ini mengecewakan. Erm, habis baru pertama kali ini aku mencoba membuat fict dengan latar psikologi. Hehehe, gomenne.. kerasa gak permainan emosi Sasorinya? Kayaknya enggak ya… heehehehe *_Slapped_. Jangan lupa untuk mengikuti event ini ya… event ini diadakan mulai tanggal 25 Maret-25 April. Untuk lebih lengkapnya kalian bisa mengunjungi profil account ini, di tunggu partisipasi kalian ya…(;

_Last, please leave Ur comment, review, or maybe Ur flame. I'll appreciate it, so much!_

_Sincerely, panitia teranggun._

_Putri_


End file.
